


Jolene

by niconicoNecromancer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconicoNecromancer/pseuds/niconicoNecromancer
Summary: Prompto lamentable his relationship with a certain prince and his advisor in comparison to their own relationshipI listened to Jolene so many times to get this correct. It’s originally posted on the ffxv amino





	Jolene

_« I’m begging of you, please don’t take my man. »_

Prompto hummed softly, waiting in the summer rain. A song heard back when he was home in Insomnia with the radio. 

Noctis and Ignis expressed an interest in new supplies. Fishing and curatives. Prompto had run off alone for pictures while Gladio stuck by their things and trained himself. It felt weird. It was high school when Noctis and Prompto started becoming closer. It didn’t take much longer for Prompto to meet and notice of Ignis. His beauty seemed beyond compare: His locks of deeper blonde hair, with ivory skin, and eyes of emerald green.

It wasn’t until much later that prompto saw it. Ignis’s smile was like a breath of spring and voice just like the rain he stood in now. 

_« And i cannot compete with you, Jolene »_

Noctis would sometimes mumble in his sleep about ignis. It was always ignis. Prompto couldn’t do anything to keep the tears away from his eyes in these moments. Ignis could easily take Noctis away from prompto. But noctis is so important to prompto. 

_« You can have your choice of men, but I could never love again. »_

Noctis feels like the only one Prompto could even try to keep to himself. The only person willing to even look his way. Prompto has talked with Ignis about his insecurities and confronted Ignis about his decision affects his own happiness. 

Prompto looked back inside the shop with a sad smile at the pair laughing besides each other. They looked beautiful. They seemed happier together than Noct with Prompto. With a heavy sigh, prompto hums again, looking up to the raining sky. 

_« Please, dont take him just because you can. »_


End file.
